Changed by Love
by R5 is my life
Summary: Austin Monica Moon never believed in true love. He also never cried for a girl. But things change when he meets Ally Dawson, his songwriter. He starts falling for her, knowing she's the one. But he doesn't know what she thinks of him. Mostly told from Austin's POV.
1. The Heartbreak and the consequences

Summary: Austin Monica Moon never believed in true love. He also never cried for a girl. But things change when he meets Ally Dawson, his songwriter. He starts falling for her, knowing she's the one. But he doesn't know what she thinks of him. Mostly told from Austin's POV.

A/n: Sorry i haven't updated any of my stories in forever. I've been really busy but I'll get back to them soon. I wanna post this one before I forget my idea. I promise I'll get back to the other ones.

Rating: K+

* * *

It all started when I met a girl, Ally Marie Dawson. Until I met her, I didn't believe in true love, love at first sight or a soul mate. That stuff only happens in fairytales like all those princess stories. But Ally changed my mind. She became my princess.

* * *

We met when I walked into Sonic Boom with Dez to shoot a music video. I was playing the drums with corn dogs. I know... not the best idea but... Our friendship grew from there. Now we're best friends and music partners. She's the reason that I'm where I am today. I'll always be thankful that I met her.

Recently though, I've been thinking of her as more then just a friend. She's beautiful, smart, quirky, kind... I guess what my mom told me was right. Sometimes, you can have a fairytale ending with your sole mate. But there will be a lot of ups and downs.

* * *

"Austin! Guess what?" Ally yelled, out of breath from running. Her hair was windblown, cheeks slightly red. She looked beautiful.

"What Ally?" I questioned.

"D-d..." she said, still catching her breath. "Dallas asked me out!" she exclaimed, giddily.

At her words, my heart fell and I felt dizzy. How could he ask out my Ally-cat? He doesn't deserve her: she's too good for her. I felt dizzy and had to backup to the counter for support, otherwise I think I might have fallen over.

"What's wrong Austin?" Ally questioned, worriedly.

I couldn't tell her how I really feel so I had to make something up. "Umm... I'm not feeling that good." _Not a like, _I thought to myself. "I think I'm sick." _Love sick actually._

She gave me sympathetic smile, then said gently, "Maybe you should rest."

I nodded, then walked out of Sonic Boom. As soon as I was out of Ally's sight, I ran home. I ran upstairs and into my room. I slammed the door shut, then slammed my fist against the wall. I layer down on my bed, trying not to cry.

Finally, I broke down. My eyes became Niagara Falls. I cried because I just lost my Ally-gator to Dallas. Every time I heard his name, I got mad. Not because I know'll he'll hurt Ally or anything. Because I am jealous. Why does Ally faun over him? The only only difference is I'm a famous singer and he... I bet that's it. That's the only thing he does that I don't. I lost all my energy, but I had just enough to get up, and put my pjs on. I rolled into bed, and fell asleep.

I woke up at 3pm the next day. 24 hours of sleep, but I was still exhausted. I got up and looked in the mirror. I looked horrible. My eyes were red, I had bags under my eyes and my hair was disheveled. I sighed, then went back to bed.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. When I woke up, it was Friday. I fell asleep on Wednesday. Guess I missed a few days of school, huh? I checked my phone. I had 15 missed calls and 27 unread texts. 6 calls from Ally, 5 from Dez (all about his new pet llama) and 4 from Trish (all yelling at me to get over to Sonic Boom). Most of the texts were from Ally..

_Where are you Austin?_

_I'm worried about you. please answer :(_

_Where are you Austin? We haven't heard from you in days. I'm worried about you. If you can, come over to Sonic Boom before my date with Dallas 6._

Most of them had to do with... Dallas *shudder* Can she just shut up about him for once?

Just then, my mom came into my room. She had a plate full of pancakes, drenched in syrup in my hand. She walked over and sat on my bed. "Austin, honey. You need to eat something." Then she noticed the tears on my face. "What's wrong honey?"

"The-the girl I-i l-love... just got a b-boyfriend. A-and she's one of my friends. M-my best friend," I cried weakly, my voice cracking.

"Is it Ally?" my mom said softly.

I nodded, sniffling.

"Oh Austin," she said, leaning over to hug me.

We sat like that, me leaning against her shoulder, her holding me, until I fell asleep again.

Just as I was drifting off, I mumbled, "please don't tell them... wanna be left alone.."

I faintly heard my mom reply, "don't worry Austin"

Then I fell into dream land. But they were all nightmares.

One was of Ally and me. I was leaning down to kiss her plump, luscious, kissable lips. She was leaning forward too, but all of a sudden, she slapped me. The she waltzed over to Dallas and kissed him, flicking me off. My dream self started crying, then ran towards a cliff. When Ally noticed, she tried to stop me, but it was too late. I had jumped. They kept getting worse and worse. When I woke up, I was shivering. My stomach hurt, but not because I hadn't been eating. I haven't eaten in 5 or so days, too depressed about Ally. I figured it wouldn't show much, but I was wrong. I was much skinner, and I lost some muscle mass. My eyes were gaunt and red, without their sparkle. My hair had lost it's shine and it now dull and messed up. I lost my shine, my bounce, my... moon. I'm just Austin; a total nobody. I tried talking, but my voice cracked. It sounded hoarse because I hadn't used it in days. I vowed not to sing, dance or play an instrument until Ally was mine. Which would probably be never.

As of now, I'm going to change. Be a new person. Instead of the more or less good boy, internet sensation, I'm going to be a bad boy with an attitude. And I'm going to change how I look. Black hair, ripped skinny jeans, black leather jacket. I'm even going to dye my hair black. I rummaged through my closest and found the perfect outfit for my first day back. Of course, I couldn't let my parents know. So some of my stuff will remain other colors.

The next day, I put on ripped jeans, black shirt, and black leather jacket. I also found green contacts, to change my brown eyes. Then i dyed my hair. I slipped on my black shoes, and waited until my parents went to work. Then, I slipped out of the house. The sun was really bright. My hands in my pockets, I walked to Sonic Boom.

When I walked in, heads turned and looked at me. People were murmuring bout "the new kid."

Ally, Dez and Trish were in a corner. As I walked closer. I heard them talking in hushed tones about me. "I'm really worried about him," Ally said, a few tears in her eyes. "No one has seen or heard from him in days. What if.. what if..." she said, trailing off, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sure he's alright Ally. He's pretty tough," Trish said, her voice cracking a little with emotion. And Dez was just sitting in the corner, bawling.

I backed up and stood by the counter, waiting for them to notice me.

Ally came up, wiping her tears off her cheek. "Sorry... my best friend has been missing for days and I'm really worried about him"

"Well," I said in a different voice, "I have news about your friend. He'll be here at 3:42pm in disguise. If you recognize him in your first three times, he'll tell you what's up. Otherwise..." I trailed off.

* * *

That's all I have for now. How do you like it so far? :)

~r5 is my life


	2. The new me and friends

Summary: Austin Monica Moon never believed in true love. He also never cried for a girl. But things change when he meets Ally Dawson, his songwriter. He starts falling for her, knowing she's the one. But he doesn't know what she thinks of him. Mostly told from Austin's POV.

Rating: K+

Chapter 2

* * *

At exactly 3:42 pm, Sonic Boom was overflowing with people. Ally went up to two people, both with no luck. Then she came back to me. I couldn't help it, I smiled at her. When she used her puppy dog eyes, she was adorable. That was my mistake. She's know my smile anywhere, she said so herself.

"Austin?" she gasped. "Is that really you?" she said, drinking in all the black I was wearing. "What happened?" she mumbled, hugging me.

"I don't want to talke about it," I said, letting myself hold her for a little bit linger, burying my face in her sweet smelling hair, before I pushed her away. I kept her arms distance away, my hands on her shoulders, and looked at her still beautiful, tear stained face. "Were you really that worried about me?" I questioned.

"You're my best friend Austin. You mean- your friendship means a lot to me. My life wouldn't be the same without you. It would be kinda..."

"Dull?" I questioned, a small trace of my old signature smirk on my face.

"Hey!" Ally pouted, smiling a little. Then her expression changed to one of worry. "But why..." she trailed off looking at the new me.

"I **don't** want to talk about it," I said shortly. "Just not now. Later, Ally. I promise," I said in a softer voice, selling the hurt look flicker across Ally's face. "Right now, let's go talk to Trish and Dez."

I followed slowly behind her, hands in my pockets as she walked over to Dez and Trish. Her hair was smooth and wavy. It was the color of chocolate. I hook myself out of my fantasies. Ally's taken. She'll never be mine. _I don't deserve her _I thought bitterly . _She could have any guy she wanted, why would she choose me?_

I forced a smile on my face when Trish and Dez walked over, shocked looks on their faces. "What happened to you?" Trish exclaimed.

"He probably took a bath in black grape juice," Dez voiced, in a "duh" tone.

"Why..." Ally trailed off. "You know what? Never mind."

"I've done it before. See?" he spun around like a dog chasing his tail.

"Just ignore him," Trish advised, still eyeing me. "Seriously Austin. What happened to you?"

I sighed. This is getting seriously annoying. "I don't want to talk about it," I repeated, annoyed. "Later just not now."

Ally and Trish shared a worried look. "Ok..." they said, reluctantly, not wanting to let it go.

"I wrote a new song," Ally said tentatively. "Do you want to hear it?"

"Sure Ally," I said, shrugging, tying to smile for her sake.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up to our practice room. I blushed and ducked my head do Trish and Dez (mostly Trish) wouldn't notice. Fortunately for me, they were to busy to notice. Trish was whacking Dez on the arm with a magazine for some reason and Dez was running out of the music store, screaming like a little girl.

Ally led me to the piano bench and sat down. I followed suit. After she played, she asked if I liked it.

The truth is... I loved it an wanted to start beaming. Then I remembered: I'm a whole new Austin, no matter how much I enjoy it, so I settled with a "Yup" and a slight nod of my head.

She smiled thankfully at me and said, "Why don't you sing it? You know, for practice."

I opened my mouth and was about to sing when I remembered the promise I made to myself. "Um... I wish I could but um... I have um... a sore throat and don't want to make it worse. Y'know like last time," I trailed off.

"That's fine," Ally said. "You can just learn the notes then," she suggested. She guided my hand towards the keys. I tried not to blush, but apparently, I couldn't hide it very well. "Austin? What's wrong? You look flushed.

_At least she didn't think that I was blushing_

"It's kinda hot in here," I voiced, not finishing my thought out loud. But I was thinking _because you're here. _"I'm gonna go outside and get some fresh air. They're having free samples at Mini's." I got up and walked downstairs. I blinked when I got outside. Man when did the sun get that bright? I went into a store and came out with sunglasses, black pants with silver chain belts and a black shirt. _It's kinda nice being someone different. I can start over; be someone new, _I thought to myself.

I went home and put my new clothes in my closet. Then I pulled on a pair of black shorts, a black sleeveless shirt and my black running shoes. I grabbed my iPod and quickly added some rap and other music I usually would never listen to.

Then I ran out of the door. I jogged for hours, something Austin Moon, internet sensation, wouldn't do. It was starting to get dark when I realized I had ran 4 miles. I started jogging back when a gang stepped out of the shadows in front of me.

"Hey look... It's the new kid," the leader said, sneering at the rest of the gang. They snorted. "What's your name?" the leader asked.

"I'm not a "new kid." I just changed myself. I'm Austin.." I hesitated, not wanting to say my last name. "Moon. But do not use my last name," I retorted, growling at them. "I hate it. It associates me with my old self."

"Well Austin, how'd you like to join us? I'm sure we can find a place for you somewhere in our ranks. It would help you're "bad boy" image."

I thought about it. "Fine."

"First we have to see if you're worthy. You're going to fight... Jackson."

Jackson stepped forward.

He charged, but I was too fast for him. We threw punches and winded each other many times. He ended up on the ground, panting and holding his stomach. I usually didn't like resorting to violence, but I've changed. I stood defiantly over him, a smug look on my face. I look over at the leader, who nodded his approval.

"You're in," he said shortly. Join us here tomorrow, at 7 pm. We'll new waiting," he said, fighting into the shadows with the rest of the gang. I walked home, whistling to myself. When I got home, Ally was there, sitting on the front porch, waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" she half shouted, half sobbed. "I've been looking for you for hours! Why weren't you answering your phone? Your parents called, saying they're stuck in Colorado in a snowstorm." Then she noticed my black eye and slightly puffy, bloody red lips. "What happened?!"

My first thought was _Oh yeah, my parents left for Colorado this morning._

My eyelids fluttered closed when her warm, delicate fingers touched my black eye. Then her hand trailed down my face to my lips.

I tried not to show how much she was affecting me, but it was hard. I wanted to kiss her, so badly.

I kept my eyes closed until she removed her fingers from my face. Her head was slightly turned away from me, cheeks pink.

_Maybe there is a chance, _I thought to myself.

"Well.. It's a long story."

"I have time," Ally said, gently. I sat down on the stairs next to her. She took my hand in hers, not seeming to notice what she did. Good thing it was dark out, or she would see me blushing fiercely. I started out at going for a run. When I got to the part about the gang, her expression changed to one of horror and said...

* * *

Cliffhanger :) How'd you like this chapter? Read and review! Next chapter and a half is already written, so I'll update soon

~r5 is my life


	3. Truths and the new girl

Summary: Austin Monica Moon never believed in true love. He also never cried for a girl. But things change when he meets Ally Dawson, his songwriter. He starts falling for her, knowing she's the one. But he doesn't know what she thinks of him. Mostly told from Austin's POV.

Rating: K+

Chapter 2

* * *

"Oh Austin..." Ally gasped, as she squeezed my hand. All i could think is how her small, delicate hand fit perfectly in mine. _She's not making this easy. Doesn't she know the effect she has on me?_

It's ok Ally," I assured her. "They just attacked out of self-defense. They're had a hard life. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me all the time."

"But what if they come back and hurt you?" Ally voiced her worry.

"Don't worry. They won't. They're not that bad at all. Actually, they're my new friends."

"What happened to you? You've changed a lot in the past few days," she shook her head sadly. "You wear black, you dyed your hair black, you use green contacts and now you're in a gang. And you ran for hours. What happened?"

"Also I don't sing, dance, or play instruments anymore. Because something happened. Something I can never forget, no matter how much I want to. That's why being a new person helps. I can start over. You wanna know who or what changed me? You're part of it Ally," I said, getting annoyed.

Ally opened her mouth, stunned. I pulled my hand out of hers reluctantly and stormed into my house. I slammed the door and locked it. I stormed up to my room, sat down on my bed, and cried. And Austin Moon never cries.

_Maybe I should just try to move on from her. Find someone that understands me, _was my last waking thought before I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a ringing phone. I answered it and said sleepily, "Hello?"

"Hi Austin. It's mom. I just wanted to let you know that your dad and I will be stuck in Colorado for a few more days. We'll call when we know we can leave. It may be a while. Do you think you'll be ok?"

"Ok," I replied. "I'll be fine. I have friends to hang out with."

"We'll see you soon," my mom promised. "We love you."

"Love you too," I said, then hung up.

I slipped into black jeans, a clean new black shirt and put on my new sunglasses (black of course). I'm already getting a little tired of black. I stepped outside and shut the door behind me. I was walking around town, not the mall (because that's where Ally and Dallas would be), when I saw a girl, dressed in black, like me, slip into a hair place. _She looks familiar... _I thought to myself. I sat outside the store on a bench, and waited. When she came out, her previously red hair was black. I got a closer look at her face. Her eyes were green and she had a splattering of freckles across the bridge on her nose. I waked over to her and said, "I know it's none of my business, by why did you dye your beautiful red hair black?"

"And why did you dye your blond hair black?" She retorted.

"So... you know who I am?" I questioned, slowly, trying to take it in.

"Yes I don," she said shortly.

"Can we sit down somewhere and talk about this?" I pleaded.

"Sure," she replied, nodding.

We walked to Starbucks (1), got something to drink, and sat down.

"What's your story?" I asked her gently.

She hesitated, then said, "I think I can trust you. The guy I like, who happens to be my best friend, just got a girlfriend. I was so heartbroken, I decided to become someone new. What's your story?"

I sat there, stunned. She has the same story as me. "The girl I like just got a boyfriend. _I_ was so heartbroken, I decided to become someone new, too. I also promised not to sing, dance, or play an instrument until..." I trailed off.

She took my hand and held it. "I understand. Maybe we can start our new lives together..." she trailed off looking like she felt like she had said too much.

I smiled at her, "sounds like a good idea."

I got up, threw out cups away, then walked back to her.

"By the way, my name's Abi," she said, smiling at me.

"I'm Austin," I replied, smiling back at her.

We walked hand in hand to the mall. I know, fast right?

In a silent agreement, we wanted to show our (although we might not want to admit it) crushes we have someone new.

Abi's hand tightened around mine when we passed the cell phone accessory cart. "That's where he works part time," she whispered in my ear.

When we passed Sonic Boom, I said "that's where she works."

That's when we saw Dallas and Ally, walking towards us, hand in hand. Luckily they hadn't noticed us yet.

"That's him," Abi whispered at the same time I whispered "that's her."

We looked at each other, shocked, then burst into laughter. What were the chances that the people we liked were dating each other?

At the sound of our laughter, Dallas and Ally looked over at us in shock, taking in the black and that for the first time in a while, we looked happy.

As we walked by, still holding hand in hand, I heard Ally say to Dallas, "I don't think I've ever seen Austin that happy, not even when he got his record deal or released his album."

Dallas nodded his head and said, "I don't think I've seen Abi that happy either."

* * *

Ally's POV-

Dallas and I walked to Sonic Boom, stunned. Just yesterday, Austin was bitter and now he's laughing with a girl. A pretty girl.

"Who was that girl?" I asked Dallas.

"My best friend, Abi," he replied. "You never mentioned Austin dyed his hair."

I sighed and said, "yeah... he also changed his eye color and...other things..."

"Sounds like Abi. She used to have red hair and never wore black, just like Austin. They've both really changed. And in just a few days."

"I'll talk to Austin and you talk to Abi," Dallas suggested. "Maybe we can find out what happened and fix things."

"Sounds good," I said, smiling at my boyfriend.

He leaned down and kissed my on the cheek, and said as he was leaving, "I gotta go... My shift at the library.." I smiled. He now says it the right way. He continued, "starts soon, then I gotta go work my shift at the cell phone accessory cart. See ya later Ally-gator," with a wink, then he was gone.

I couldn't help but think: Austin came up with Ally-gator and all of my other nicknames like Ally-cat.

_Oh Austin, what happened to you?_

* * *

Authors note:

(1) I don't own Starbucks

**I'm sooo excited! R5 retweeted me! Thanks for reading :) I hope you liked it. I have chapters 4, 5, 6 and most of 7 done. I'll post them as soon as possible. Read, review and comment.**

**~r5 is my life**


	4. honor the beautiful angels who died

What's wrong with our society? It makes me sick. My thoughts and prayers go out to the families and children in Connecticut who are hurting. #PrayForNewtown

* * *

I seriously can't stop crying :'(  
All those parents who will never be able to say "i love you" to their child again. all those christmas presents wrapped up ready. Everything they see reminds them of their children - that child in the super market the other day, the crying baby at the mall, their family, their house. Each year they'll spend Christmas crying, and they'll cry so much on December 14th. They will NEVER be able to go one day without being reminded that their child is gone. They will be haunted for the rest of their life, and they'll have to live with the fact that their child is dead. Dead. Families out there are heartbroken and crying because they lost their child, their sister, their brother, their mom, their dad. They'll have to spend Christmas planning funerals and burying their loved ones. They'll NEVER see them again and each day they wake up they'll be tortured with the fact that their baby is never coming back.

* * *

seriously people? what's wrong with them? it makes me so mad that people care more about the Ellen show with Justin Bieber then all these innocent children that are dead.

**(something i found on Facebook)**

People are mad because a news report about the school shooting could run/cancel the Ellen Show with Justin Bieber. That's just sick. I love Justin, but come on.

Imagine if you were an elementary schooler or one of the teachers - a kindergartener, even - and a stranger was towering above you, pointing a gun right at your face. A kindergartener. You would never have known what would be coming, but

you would've been scared, crying, maybe calling for your mom or dad. You never would've known the last time you saw your parents and siblings were that morning, when you were dropped off at school, or walked to the bus.

Imagine what it's like to be in the FAMILY of those who got killed. Your wife or husband went to work to teach. They jumped in front of a bullet to protect their students. Imagine if your little sister / brother went there - they had no clue what was going to happen when a man was pointing a gun at their faces. Imagine your older sibling going there - they had a gun pointed at their faces, and they realized they were never going to be a big sister / brother to you, they were never coming home.

IMAGINE IF IT WAS YOUR CHILD. Your child, scared, crying, shaking, clueless. So young - hasn't even begun to live yet. The other day they were bouncing up and down, excited that Santa Clause was coming soon. Helping you decorate the tree, sitting at the table and writing in crayon a letter to Santa, chattering about the reindeer. You already had that one present that they really wanted in your closet, wrapped up with their name on it, and all you could imagine the day you bought it is how happy they'd be when they opened it on Christmas morning. Your baby.

That morning when you walked them to the bus stop? Drove them to school? You didn't know that'd be the last time you'd see them alive. You didn't know that'd be the last time you'd say "Have a good day at school honey" or "I love you baby". You didn't know that'd be the last time you'd pack their lunch and make them breakfast. You didn't know that'd be the last time you helped them with their homework, or kissed them on their cheek. You didn't know that'd be the last time you hugged them. You didn't know.

Imagine driving down the road in your car and hearing on the radio about the shooting. Imagine speeding to that school and seeing all the police cars and ambulances, all the people crowded outside, scared children that aren't your own crying, parents just like you searching for their child. You stay at the school all day, still no sign. You're trying to keep hope, surely your first grader will walk through those doors and run up to you into your arms, right?

Or imagine that you were at work. You just finished helping a customer and your manager walks over to you and takes you to the back of the store, then sits you down and tells you the news. Or even imagine you walking out of a store, carrying presents you got while your child is at school, when you get the phone call.

You drop the phone, drop the presents. You can't breathe. You fall to your knees and start screaming and crying when it hits you - your child was shot. Dead. Surely it's a sick joke - your child is going to hop off of the bus, or walk through that door smiling, excited to tell you about their day. But it's not a joke. It's reality.

Maybe you and your fourth grader got into a fight last night and they didn't talk to you all morning. When you dropped them off at school they slammed the door and walked away without a word. You'll never be able to make things right. You'll never be able to apologize to them and tell them you're sorry and that you love them.

You have to tell your middle schooler and high schooler at dinner that night what happened. Your two year old will never know what his older sister was like. When you try to, you can't speak, you just break down crying. They look at you concerned and ask where little Ellie is.

You can't go to sleep at night. You can't eat. You can't talk. Why did it have to be them? Why not you? You feel sick imagining what was going through their mind when that gun was pointed at them. Their big eyes wide, their mouths open, tears streaming down their face, screaming for "Mommy! Daddy!" - scared to death even though they didn't know what was happening. And when that trigger was pulled, your child falling to the floor, taking their last breath, their eyes fluttering closed.

You'll never be able to tell them that you love them and have them smile at you. You'll never be able to see their faces on Christmas morning when they open their presents. You'll never be able to tuck them into bed or help them with their homework. Never be able to pack their lunch. Never teach them how to ride a bike, or how to tie their shoes. You'll never see them live their life like you imagined. NEVER.

They're gone. You're going to spend your Christmas burying child. You're going to see those toys you told them to clean up scattered in the family room. You're going to see their favorite foods and snacks in your fridge. You're going to see their Christmas lists, and their letters, and their drawings hung up on the fridge and remember how proud they were of their work. You're going to be doing laundry and then hold up their pajamas. You're going to see pictures of them, and that Christmas tree they helped decorate. You're going to see their stockings hung up by the fireplace. You're going to have to walk by their room each day and be reminded that they are never coming home.

You're going to be tortured each day. You'll be remembering the times you spent with them and watching them grow up. You'll wake up and go into their room to wake them up for school and you'll see their unmade bed, empty. You're going to have to go in the closet and see the Christmas presents, wrapped up, waiting to be opened on December 25th.

Everything you see reminds you of them - that child in the super market the other day, the crying baby at the mall, your family, your house. Each year you'll spend Christmas crying, and you'll cry so much on December 14th. You will NEVER be able to go one day without being reminded that your child is gone. You will be haunted for the rest of your life, and you'll have to live with the fact that your child is dead. Dead.

So you're worried about not being able to see the Ellen show? Families out there are heartbroken and crying because they lost their child, their sister, their brother, their mom, their dad. They'll have to spend Christmas planning funerals and burying their loved ones. They'll NEVER see them again and each day they wake up they'll be tortured with the fact that their baby is never coming back. And you're mad because you won't see Justin Bieber on Ellen?

Get a life.


	5. Confrontations and Confessions

Summary: Austin Monica Moon never believed in true love. He also never cried for a girl. But things change when he meets Ally Dawson, his songwriter. He starts falling for her, knowing she's the one. But he doesn't know what she thinks of him. Mostly told from Austin's POV.

Rating: K+

Chapter 4: Confrontations and Confessions

* * *

Abi's POV-

_A few days later..._

After Austin said good bye, I walked home. Today was a good day. Austin is so sweet and understands what I'm going through. I'm glad I met him.

I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw... her, running towards me.

"What do you want?" I said, a little coldly.

"I want.. to know..." she said, out of breath. "What's wrong? Your hair... and Austin..."

"I **don't **want to talk about it. Especially with you... or Dallas. Austin is the only one who understands. THe only one who makes me happy now a days."

"But who..." Ally said, a little hurtfully. "Who changed you? Who hurt you so badly?"

"You," I said shortly, then walked the other way. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to Austin's. He actually cares."

I turned away in a huff. Who does she think she is? She just waltzed in and stole Dallas away from me. And she hurt the nicest guy in the world, Austin. At least I have him now.

* * *

Austin's POV-

Dallas came up to me, after I said bye to Abi. Man, is she awesome or what? Anyways, he came up to me.

"Hey Austin. Can I ask you something? What happened to you? You changed drastically. Is it family or something?" he questioned in a concerned voice.

"No," I retorted shortly, as I kept walking quickly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he said, jogging to catch up.

"Yeah, actually there is. Stay away from Abi and me. We're having a hard time in our individual lives and are slowly getting better with the help of each other."

"Ok..." he said slowly. "Who did this to you? Or who hurt you so badly that you changed?"

"Allison," I said, using her full first name, the way I do when I'm really annoyed at her, which only happened once before. (But that's another story)

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home and hang with Abi."

"Weren't you just with her?" he questioned quickly, before I could leave.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that? We enjoy spending time with each other," I said, scathingly. "She's the only one who is there for me."

"Ally is-" Dallas started to say.

I cut him off. "Allison isn't. She spends all her time with you, Dez, Trish or teaching Nelson to play instruments. And they are too busy as well. I only have Abi now a days. And that's enough for me."

When he finally left me alone, I was lost in my thoughts. _Who does he thinks he is, just barging in and stealing my Ally-cat away from me? Just when I thought we had a chance of being together?_

I sighed. That would never happen. When I got home, I saw Abi, sitting on the porch swing, waiting for me, thinking.

"Hey," I said softly, not wanting to startle her, a smile forming on my face.

She turned around, smiled at me, and said, "Hey."

I invited her in, and we walked in. I took a deep breath, trying to decide if I should tell her about Dallas or not. "I have something to tell you," we said in unison.

I smiled at her again, and said "How about we talk about it over in..." I trailed off, leading Abi over to the curtain covered sliding doors. I opened the doors and pulled back the curtains "the pool." It was a beautiful summer day and it was perfect weather for a swim.

"Sure," Abi grinned up at me. Then, her smile faded.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, hoping it was nothing major.

"Two things. 1) I don't have a swimsuit and 2) what about our black hair? Won't it wash out?"

I let out a little sigh of relief.

"My sister left some stuff here when she went to study abroad. They'll probably fit you. And for the hair... We can dye it again after. I have one black hair dye in my room."

She smiled again and said, "Where's your sister's room?"

She took my hand in hers and I led her up to my sister's room. On the door, a sign read "Annabelle Moon's room." I pushed open the door and led Abi to the drawers. "Pick what you want."

"Thanks," Abi spoke gratefully. I went across the hall and opened my drawers. I didn't have anything black... just pink, yellow, green, blue and white. Ah what the heck? Today, I don't feel like caring about what I look like. I'm going to wash the dye out of my hair, take my contacts out and NOT wear black for the few hours that I'm with Abi.

I pulled on a pair of pink swim trunks, then walked over to my mirror. I looked better then I did when I got out of bed after my heart broke. I'm not too thin anymore, and I have my muscles back. I smiled, seeing a trace of my old self, just barely reflected.

I went across the hall and knocked on Annabelle's door.

"Coming," Abi called.

She came out of my sister's room, in an emerald green bikini that my sister's never worn. "There wasn't any black, so I decided to match my eyes."

"You look beautiful Abi," I said, smiling at her. She smiled at me, a faint blush creeping up on their cheeks. "Now, let's go wash out this black hair dye."

After we got it all out, we headed to the pool.

I did a flip off of the diving board. Abi dived right in after me.

About ten minutes later, I heard my phone ringing.

_You got my heart beat pumpin'  
And its going insane  
you got me jumpin outta aeroplanes  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U  
You got me base jump livin'  
and i cant look dow  
You know you short curcuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U _**(1)**

It was a text from Ally.

_We need to talk. I have something important to tell you. Ally xx_

I didn't feel the need to respond. I'll just tell her, (if she asks) that I was busy so I couldn't respond or that my phone died. Ten minutes later, Ally walked in the back gate, just as Abi jumped off the diving board, landing in my arms.

She had a different look in her eyes. they look a little sad, and when Abi and I stared laughing hysterically, a completely different emotion danced in her eyes.

"Hey Austin.. Abi..." she said, closing the gate behind her, hiding her face from us. "Austin, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I looked over at Abi, who nodded. "Sure Ally c- Ally," I said, almost using one of her nicknames.

Her brown eyes stared into my now matching brown eyes.

"Your hair... It's blond again... and your eyes," she said her eyes sparkling a little, trailing down to my chest.

"Like what you see?" I joked, smiling at the blush creeping up her cheeks.

She hugged me, saying, "I'm glad to see your hair and eyes back to normal, even if it's just for a little while. I like you, just the way you are."

I blushed and I put my arms around her waist, just holding her for a short time. And I knew that if Abi sees, she'll understand because she's the same. We pulled away, our faces so close to each others. Again, I felt the almost irresistible urge to kiss her. But she's with... him

* * *

Thanks for reading :) I have the rest of this story written, I just have to type it. I have an idea for another fanfiction (I know.. I never seem to finish one, but I like this ideas). So if you want to know what it is, just pm me and I'll tell you the basics and tell me what you think. :)

Sorry I didn't post this chapter earlier, I had oral surgery on Wednesday. But I'll try to update more often. For those people reading my other stories, I'll try to add at least one more chapter to each story during break.

**(1) Crazy 4 U by R5 :) love it**

~r5 is my life


	6. Comparisons and a Confrontation

Summary: Austin Monica Moon never believed in true love. He also never cried for a girl. But things change when he meets Ally Dawson, his songwriter. He starts falling for her, knowing she's the one. But he doesn't know what she thinks of him. Mostly told from Austin's POV.

Rating: K+

Chapter 5:

* * *

"Hey Alls," I whispered, deciding to use a nickname this time.

"Yeah Austin?" she whispered back, smiling.

"I'm glad I met you."

"I'm glad I met you too."

We moved back a little, because it was getting awkward. But we were still looking at each other, drinking in each other's features. I never realized how much I missed her until now. "Do you want to do something?" I asked Ally.

"Sure," she said, beaming at me. "We haven't done anything together in a while."

"Do you want to..." I hesitated, not knowing if it was a good idea. "Come join us in the pool?" I held my brett unconsciously, waiting for her to answer.

"Sure, " she said, smiling up at me. "But just so you know, I'm a much better swimmer than you."

"Oh you did NOT just go there," I said, a gleam in my eye.

"Well we'll see, won't we?"

I smiled at her again. I love her smile.

Her smile fell as she said a little sadly. "I don't have a swimsuit..."

I grinned at her. I couldn't help myself. She always makes me smile. "Well come with me. Annabelle left some new clothes of hers when she went to study abroad in Switzerland. You can see if anything fits."

I called out to Abi, "I'm going to show Ally Annabelle's room. She'll be joining us."

Abi smiled over at us. "Sounds good Austin."

As I led Ally upstairs to my sister's room, she spoke up. "Who's Annabelle?"

"My older sister who's studying abroad in Switzerland." I opened the door and pointed to a drawer. "Take what ever you want. I'll be waiting downstairs in the kitchen for you. Ok Alls?"

"Sure," she said, walking into Anna's room **(1)**

* * *

**Abi's POV-**

I smiled seeing Austin looking happy with Ally. He looked like himself: shining. I could see the love and affection in his eyes. I knew he could never stay mad at her for long. And there might be a small glimmer of affection in her eyes. I like seeing Austin happy. He had his smile back whenever he was around her. His eyes sparkle. She is his everything, although he'd never admit it.

I just thought about all the great times I had with Dallas until Austin & Ally came back, hands almost touching. Austin slowed down, which was barely noticable. He let Ally walk in front of him, staring at her. I could see him blushing.

I gave him a knowing look that luckily Ally didn't notice. Austin's cheek became a darker red. He gave me a warning look: _Don't tell her or let her find out... Not yet... _I nodded slightly, letting him know I understand. He wants to take his time, so he can find out how she feels about him.

Austin did an amazing fllip off the diving board. I got out and did a dive, with a twist in it. It was flawless if I do say so myself. And I do. Ally just did a simple dive. When she surfaced, Austin splashed water in her face, causing her to squel.

* * *

**Ally's POV-**

I walked over to Austin's house when he didn't reply. I had something really important to tell him. I was just in time to see Abi dive into Austin's waiting arms and then they burst into histaric laughter for some random reason. _Of course he's with Abi, _I thought bitterly.

I couldn't help it. I was jealous. I never did anything like that with Austin before. All we do is see movie and write songs. Sometimes we hang out but still... It's not the same. I've missed him more than I care to admit. He hasn't been in Sonic Boom for a while. I closed the gate, trying to calm down before I talked to him. "Hey Austin. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He got out of the pool and I couldn't help but stare at him. I wouldn't admit it, not ever, but he looked amazing. Like Percy Jackson... Although I bet no one could beat Percy. **(2)** He had taken out his green contacts and washed out the black dye. And he wasn't wearing black. Only he could pull off pink swim trunks that bright. I couldn't help but look at his chest. He had a six pack. He's much more fit then he was the last time we went to the beach. He's also much more fit than Dallas... no offence to him. Austin was finally himself again: smiling, care free, shining like the moon. He looked over at Abi, who nodded.

"Sure All- Ally," he said. I'm glad he didn't call me Allison, like Dallas told me he did. I know he's really mad at me because that's the only time he uses my full name. I don't like when he's mad at me.

Of course, I got nervous and _had _to say the most obvious thing. "You're hair... It's blond again. And your eyes..." I trailed off, blushing slightly.

And of course he _had _to get cocky when he saw that I was staring at his chest. We hugged, and for the time being, I forgot about Dallas completely.  
Austin filled my mind. I wanted him to kiss me.

It was awkward for both of us. We both shuffled away a little.

Then, he invited me to join him and Abi.

Austin showed me his sister's room. He waited downstairs while I changed. I looked through Annabelle's drawers until I found a chocolate colored bikini with pink polka dots. I put it on, and went downstairs. Austin was staring at something intently on his phone. He quickly put it away when he saw me. I noticed that he was staring at me. I admit, I look different then I usually do. My hair was up in a ponytail and I was wearing a bikini.

"Let's go," I said, feeling the tension brewing in the air.

We headed outside, talking about random things. When we got to the pool, Austin and I walked over to the diving board where Abi was waiting. That's right, the Moon's have a pool with a diving bored. **(3) **

Austin did an amazing flip, Abi did a twisty dive and I just did a simple dive off.

Austin, Abi and I had a lot of fun. Around 6, we got hungry. We dried off and got something to eat.

At 6:45, Austin spoke up, "Shoot! I have to be somewhere at 7. It won't take long. You guys can wait here if you want. There are movies, games and other stuff to do."

He ran out of the house, hair still blond, eyes still brown.

Abi and I decided to stay at the Moons and watched a movie until Austin came back.

* * *

**Austin's POV-**

I was having so mch fun with Ally and Abi, I almost forgot about my meeting with the gang. I ran quickly out of the house, and when I was almost to the meeting place, I realized my hair was still blond and my eyes were still brown. _How am I supposed to explain this? _I thought to myself. When I got to the meeting spot, I was still a little early. I just stood there, my hood pulled over my head. I looked at the ground, trying not to be seen. A few people walked by, but they didn't recognize me.

At 7, about 15 figures stepped out of the shadows.

"Austin." I recognized the voice as Jackson's. **(4)**

"Jackson."

I knew I had to get this over with. I pulled my hood down.

The leader spoke, "You're hair is blond again and your eyes are brown. Why?"

* * *

**(1) Both Anna and Belle are Annabelle's nicknames  
**

**(2) I'm obsessed with Percy Jackson (i had to put this in here)**

**(3) The Lynch's have a pool with a diving board**

**(4) same as #2**

Thanks for reading :) I have the rest of this story written just fyi. I'll try to update all my stories as soon as possible.

**_I have a poll on my page, and I would appreciate it if you'd check it out :) Vote for up to 2 story ideas that I've come up with. Thanks! :D_**

~R5 is my life


End file.
